Harry and Ginny: A Year in the Life
by AccioPhoenix7
Summary: A One Shot set in each season of the year following the lives of Harry and Ginny Post-War.
1. Winter

**Winter**

Harry had never known what Christmas was meant to be like until he met the Weasleys.

During hi **s** time with the Dursleys he would wake up on Christmas morning to find some of Dudley's old, tattered clothes that he had outgrown and had holes in them waiting for him in an untidy pile in the corner of the living room. He would then have to make them a huge full English breakfast and then sit for hours watching Dudley open up his huge pile of neatly wrapped presents, only for him to complain that there wasn't enough presents or that he hadn't received everything that he wanted.

After that he would have to act as the Dursley's servant, bringing them food and drinks throughout the day, eating scraps from their Christmas dinner and then washing all the dishes afterwards.

He would then go back to his room and wonder what Christmas would have been like with his parents, a Christmas that was about love and family, a Christmas with people who cared for him.

He was able to have a Christmas like that when he met the Weasleys.

Harry awoke to the feeling of somebody shaking his body. He opened his sleepy eyes and reached for his glasses on the night stand. When he placed them on his face his gaze was met by a pair of dark, chestnut brown eyes.

"Come on Harry get up its Christmas!" Cried Ginny.  
"Ginny it's 7am; we agreed 7:30 was the earliest we were going to get up." Harry replied sleepily, returning his head to his pillow.  
"Come on, you know I love Christmas, I can't wait any longer!"

He did love his girlfriend's enthusiasm but he valued his sleep. Harry tried to ignore the tugging sensation on his shirt and on his arms as she tried to pull him out of bed. When she realised this wasn't working she changed her tactic. She started to place light kisses on his face and began whispering in his ear.

"Please Harry, Pleeeaaasse!"  
"Fine, it doesn't look like I'm going to be getting any more sleep anyway." He said with a grin.  
An excited squeal escaped Ginny's mouth and she placed a loving kiss on his lips.

When he got downstairs, the rest of the Weasleys plus Fleur and Hermione were gathered in the Burrow's living room. They had obviously all been awoken by Ginny judging by the sleepy looks on their faces.

"Why the bloody hell do we need to get up at this time?" Grumbled Ron.  
"Because it's a special day Ron" Ginny replied excitedly.

Mrs Weasley left the room only to return shortly with a pile of presents. They spent the next hour exchanging presents amongst themselves. They all received knitted jumpers and scarves from Mr and Mrs Weasley. Harry couldn't help but think of Fred as he watched George open his present. Every Christmas they would receive matching items of clothing and would swap them between themselves when Mrs Weasley got them mixed up. It filled Harry with sadness that he had to now spend Christmas without his twin brother. He could tell that George also thought of his brother as he opened his gift with a look of hurt on his face.

Ginny had bought Harry a book about Quidditch, a new set of robes he had mentioned he liked as well as a new watch. Hermione had bought Ron tickets to watch the Chudley Cannons, his favourite Quidditch team and Harry bought Ginny the latest model of broomstick.

After they exchanged presents they all got dressed and went outside into the snow whilst Mrs Weasley cooked her famous Christmas Dinner.

Harry was walking through the Weasley's yard when suddenly something wet and cold hit the back of his head. He spun around to see Ginny giggling at him.

"If you want a snowball fight then you're on!" Cried Harry.

After a few minutes, all of the Weasley children plus Harry, Hermione and Fleur were engulfed in a large snowball fight. Percy went inside early in a mood after having been hit in the face by a snowball that George threw. Laughter filled the air as they continued to pelt each other with balls of snow.

'This is how Christmas should be' Harry thought to himself.

Later, everyone gathered around the table for Christmas Dinner and Mrs Weasley had outdone herself. There was a huge, juicy turkey sitting in the centre of the table surrounded by bowls full of mashed potatoes, carrots, Brussel sprouts and parsnips.

The rest of the day was spent inside the Burrow. The rest of the Weasleys departed upstairs to their rooms leaving Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny in the living room. Harry and Ron were sat playing Wizard Chess whilst Hermione was engulfed in one of the books that she had received for Christmas from Ron and Ginny was sat flicking through the Daily Prophet and occassionly attempted to help her boyfriend who was losing against her brother.

As night fell, Harry and Ginny retired to their room.

"Today was amazing" said Ginny as they climbed into bed.  
"I'm glad you enjoyed it" replied Harry.  
"I can't believe that you bought me a broomstick!"

Ginny leaned over and placed a kiss on Harry's lips then snuggled down into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her thin frame.

"I love you Ginny" Harry said, placing a light kiss on the top of her head.  
"I love you too" she replied and with that they fell into a peaceful sleep wrapped in each other's arms.


	2. Spring

**Spring**

Harry and Ginny awoke to the sound of birds chirping outside of their window and the sunlight flooding into their room. Harry wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and pulled her into his body, placing soft kisses on the top of her head.

"Good morning" she said, placing a passionate kiss on his lips.  
"You look beautiful" he said as they broke apart, brushing his fingers down her arms. Her cheeks turned a crimson red as she grinned back at him. He placed one more kiss on her forehead before departing from the bed.

"Where are you going?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.  
"It's a surprise" he replied with a smirk and he disappeared down the stairs.

15 minutes later, he returned with a tray full of her favourite breakfast treats. He had made her a stack of pancakes covered in syrup and blueberries, scrambled egg on toast and a glass of fresh orange juice accompanied by a flower.

"Wow this is a surprise!" she exclaimed.  
"I just wanted to do something special for my beautiful girlfriend" he said, placing the tray on her lap and kissing her softly.

She finished off all of her breakfast and then got dressed ready for the day ahead. They had arranged to meet up with their friends from Hogwarts in Hogsmeade for a reunion at the Three Broomsticks.

At 11am, they apparated into Hogsmeade and walked the short distance to the Three Broomsticks.

When they arrived, everyone was already there sat around a huge table in the corner of the room. Harry scanned the faces of his friends around the table. Hermione and Ron were in deep conversation with Neville and Luna. Dean, Seamus and Lee Jordan were laughing at something George had said and Cho was chatting with Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson and the Patil twins.

Neville was the first of the group to notice Harry and Ginny's arrival.

"Hi guys!" he said as he stood to greet them both.

After they greeted everyone around the table, they all sat down and ordered butterbeers.

They spent the next few hours catching up with all of their friends. Neville explained how he had just become the Herbology teacher at Hogwarts, taking over from Professor Sprout. Luna told them all about her latest trip to Brazil in search of new species of magical creatures.

After saying goodbye to their friends, Harry grabbed Ginny's hand.

"Come with me" he whispered in her ear.

Harry led her through Hogsmeade and down towards the Black Lake. They reached a clearing by the lake that was all too familiar to Ginny. This was where she and Harry would come to be alone whilst they were dating during their time at Hogwarts. They would spend hours wrapped in each other's arms just talking and kissing. It was like they were in their own little world and there was nothing, not even Voldemort, which could disturb their happiness.

She walked towards the water's edge and stared at her reflection.

"This is one of my favourite places in the entire world" she said with a smile.  
"Me too" he replied.

Ginny spun around to face him. When her brown eyes fell on him, she realised he was no longer standing, he was down on one knee. She gasped out of shock and her eyes started to tear up.

"Ginny" he began. "I love you with all my heart. You light up my life every single day. You are beautiful, funny and intelligent and I can't imagine a day without you in my life. So will you do me the honour of marrying me and becoming my wife?"

As he finished, he pulled out a black velvet box. He opened it to reveal a beautiful diamond ring that sparkled in the sunlight. She couldn't help but cry tears of joy.

"Of course Harry!" she cried.

She ran up to him and he picked her up and spun her around before placing a passionate kiss on her lips.

After a few minutes they broke apart and she looked into his green eyes and smiled.

"I love you so much" she said, kissing the scar on his forehead before placing another kiss on his lips. "I can't wait to marry you."  
"We have one problem though" he said  
"What's that?" she asked puzzled.  
"We have to persuade Ron to wear dress robes!" he replied with a small laugh. She giggled back at him, remembering her brother's unfortunate attire from the Yule Ball during his fourth year at Hogwarts.

They spent the remainder of the afternoon by the lake just as they had when they were students, in their own perfect world where they only had eyes for each other.


End file.
